


Third Book of the Wasteland: Cleanliness Beneath Godliness

by bookwyrm, Jaetion



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Wasteland Weekend Folk Religion
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Other, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/Jaetion
Summary: On Saturday of Wasteland Weekend '17, some new friends came to the Boltcutters' fanfic/fanart meetup with a prompt, of sorts. Apparently, the Rustorationists have a full pantheon, with two major deities: Dation (god of filth) at the top, and Clor (god of cleanliness) as a Satan/opponent figure. Our neighbors, the Dead Crows, decided to adopt Clor as their god, and a good-natured religious war had been running all weekend.The idea was, then, to write slash fic between the two gods, deliver it anonymously to both tribes, and watch the sparks fly. "You're writers," they said, "help us! We can't do this, but you can!"So we did. And here it is.





	Third Book of the Wasteland: Cleanliness Beneath Godliness

**Author's Note:**

> Some authorships obfuscated to protect the guilty. You know who you are.

“Please defile me,” groaned Clor, the god of cleanliness. Dation, the god of filth and dirt shrieked his joy into the howling wind.

“How can I when you’re already such a dirty, dirty god?” Dation stroked a finger down Clor’s unblemished cheek.

“Mop me harder.” Clor’s voice was rich with wanting. “Scrub all my nether regions.”

“With extra grease…”

“Elbow grease,” Clor added with a moan. “Get me all slick and dirty with your throbbing wand of filth. I want to be filled with your spirit of the dumpster.”

Dation moaned. “You would take my grey water? My filth and darkness? You would -”

“I would take it all and - I know your secret, Dation. I know your soul. I know your deepest depths. You want it. You want what only I can give you. Make me dirty,” Clor moaned into Dation’s ear, his breath hot on the god of filth’s skin.

“Yes,” Dation sighed, voice rough with wanting. “I will make you dirty and you, you -”

“I will make you clean.”


End file.
